The telecommunications industry is experiencing rapid growth. Telecommunications operators are searching for new solutions to be configured into the communication networks to provide broader bandwidth, better quality and new services. The use of line interface units may be considered a promising technology for different carrier protocols. Typically, these protocols are configured as line interface units in a semiconductor chip, such as a silicon chip. The chips usually function as transceivers to transmit and receive information to and from a telecommunications line, respectively.